jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Nirvana
Nirvana were a grunge band act from JayGT: Three D. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. They were brought back in the Wildcard Round. Nirvana was eliminated again in the Quarterfinals. They returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Nirvana was an American rock band formed by singer and guitarist Kurt Cobain and bassist Krist Novoselic in Aberdeen, Washington, in 1987. Nirvana went through a succession of drummers, the longest-lasting being Dave Grohl, who joined in 1990. Despite releasing only three full-length studio albums in their seven-year career, Nirvana has come to be regarded as one of the most influential and important alternative bands in history. Though the band dissolved in 1994 after the death of Cobain, their music maintains a popular following and continues to influence modern rock and roll culture. In the late 1980s, Nirvana established itself as part of the Seattle grunge scene, releasing its first album, Bleach, for the independent record label Sub Pop in 1989. They developed a sound that relied on dynamic contrasts, often between quiet verses and loud, heavy choruses. After signing to major label DGC Records, Nirvana found unexpected success with "Smells Like Teen Spirit", the first single from the band's second album Nevermind (1991). Nirvana's sudden success widely popularized alternative rock, and Cobain found himself referred to in the media as the "spokesman of a generation", with Nirvana considered the "flagship band" of Generation X.1 Nirvana's third studio album, In Utero (1993), released to critical acclaim, featured an abrasive, less mainstream sound and challenged the group's audience. Nirvana's active career ended following the death of Cobain in 1994, but various posthumous releases have been issued since, overseen by Novoselic, Grohl, and Cobain's widow Courtney Love. Since its debut, the band has sold over 25 million records in the United States alone, and over 75 million records worldwide, making them one of the best-selling bands of all time. Nirvana was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2014, in its first year of eligibility. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nirvana_(band) The drummer and backing vocalist for Nirvana, Dave Grohl, competed on JayGT: Fantasy Island as the lead singer of Foo Fighters. Judge Cuts Nirvana's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D03 consisted of performing their song, "Lithium." JayDK, Cards, and Foxy gave them standing ovations. Nirvana's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with The Dirty Pennies and The Flaming Lips. Wildcard Round Nirvana was one of Cards’ two picks to return for the Wildcard Round in Episode 3D05. Their performance consisted of performing their song, "Smells Like Teen Spirit." JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave them standing ovations. Nirvana received enough votes to be sent to the Quarterfinals instead of Adele and Jack Black. RI Qualifier Vegas Round Nirvana were one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts Trivia *Nirvana's song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" was also used for the JayGT: Fantasy Sequel Audition All-Stars. Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:3D Acts Category:3D Bands Category:Groups with Deceased Members Category:Wildcard Acts Category:3D Wildcard Acts Category:Cards' Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Bands Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Cards' Saves